


A Series of Firsts with Two Dumbasses

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual!Nines, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Firsts, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, but nines loves him and so do I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: After the events of Detroit Evolution, Nines and Gavin navigate the beginning stages of their relationship through a series of milestones and firsts.In other words, these two are idiots in love and I just wanted to make more content.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor (background), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	1. Haaaave you met my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImogenGotDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/gifts).



> *rising up from the ashes* I LIVED BITCH 
> 
> Okay, so we all can agree that Octopunk’s Detroit Evolution was a fucking masterpiece and it one shot KO’d me out of my writing funk. 
> 
> To celebrate, I’m going to be writing a bunch of “firsts” that follow the events after the movie. I, a fellow ace, was so moved by the choice for Nines to be portrayed as asexual and I wanted to explore this idea further with respect to my own experiences. 
> 
> Even if the team/cast doesn’t see this, I just need to Put It Out There because it's Important To Me.

The precinct was too fucking quiet, so much so that Gavin was bugging the hell out of his neighboring officers with his insistent drumming of the fingers or pens. They could go fuck themselves for all he cared, the week had been dreadfully slow since Nines was sent home for “recovery time” after the whole shindig with Ada. The detective swore Fowler was going to throw Nines out the building himself because the stubborn android wanted to go back to work right away without any time off. As much as Gavin wanted his partner back to work, he still went through a traumatic shit show that probably needed a lot of mental stuff to process. 

But as much as Gavin knew that, he was a fidgety, short-tempered mess that others stood clear of in the bullpen. There weren’t even new cases to keep him busy; only a minor dispute between homeowners stealing each other's lawn decorations out of spite and a kid getting into a fight with an android. It was fucking _busy_ work to keep the detective from imploding. 

“Would you fucking quit?” Hank barked from across the room at his desk, “I’m trying to write this goddamn file and you’re making me nuts.” 

Gavin didn’t even bother replying as he aimed and flicked the pen in his hands, sending it soaring before Connor snatched out of the air. Like the good little puppy he is, the fucker marched over to the detective’s desk and handed back the pen. 

“I do hope you’ll refrain from such actions, we wouldn’t want anyone to lose an eye.” Even in deviancy, Connor’s smile was still a little too awkward. He was an awkward little shit anyways but Gavin guessed he should be nice to Nines’ older brother if he wanted to continue kissing his partner. 

Gavin huffed before putting his shoes on the table to recline back in his chair, “Yeah no can do, tin can. Until hell freezes over or some shit happens around town, I’m stuck at the desk until further notice.” 

Connor’s head tilts to the side before saying, “The week is almost over, detective. Nines will be back before you know it so patience is key.” 

He couldn’t help but give the shithead the finger. It wasn’t a secret that Nines was the main reason for the detective’s change from Intolerable Asshole to Mildly Tolerable Asshole once they started working together. The android could meet him toe to toe when it came to talking smack to each other but as well as moving about crime scenes and witnesses. The two were a perfect match in every sense and Gavin wanted to throw up because of how sappy it sounded in his head. He also wanted to verbally punch Connor in the face but before he could spit anything back a hand pushed his feet off from the desk, sending Gavin scrambling to get his balance. 

“I sure hope Gavin isn’t giving you any trouble,” Nines addresses Connor with all of his attention, the fucker, as he perches himself on the edge of the desk. He looks more relaxed than ever as he showed up in jeans, nicely fit jeans that make his legs look longer than ever, and Gavin is fuming because _he didn’t greet me first just to annoy me the little shit-_

“Nothing more than the usual,” Connor replies, sharing a knowing look with his younger brother. 

“Uhh, hello?” The detective taps his partner’s thigh with a pen before throwing his hands out for an explanation, “Aren’t you supposed to be home? Why the fuck you here?” 

Nines turns his head to the human ever so slowly, just to irk him even more, and produces a bag that Gavin had failed to notice, “Is it not customary to bring your boyfriend lunch when he tends to forget how to take care of himself?” 

Gavin swears repeatedly over in his head because the soft, teasing look Nines has in his eyes makes him absolutely melt. _He just called me his boyfriend, in front of Connor, in the precinct, where we work, oh god, oh fuck I’m such a sap, I’m done for, this piece of shit is going to be the death of me and I don’t even care._

The detective just mutters as he takes the bag, ducking his head because he feels his cheeks burning up. His partner- _boyfriend_ smiles contentedly before going back to chat with Connor for a few minutes. The burger that Nines got him is fucking incredible but he can’t even fully enjoy it as the word boyfriend keeps repeating in his head like a broken record. The stupidly pretty android is going to be the death of him with those steely blue eyes and stiff posture that he oh so likes to softly push at when they’re together, just to see him give into the touch. 

By the time Connor leaves and Nines turns his attention onto his human, the food is gone and Gavin feels entirely less fidgety. He really needs to start listening to his body instead of just loading it with coffee, but that’s Nines’s job to pester him about. 

“Good?” The android nods to the empty take out container. 

“Good,” Gavin huffs and looks up at him, “But you can’t be here just because of that, what gives?” 

Nines’s LED flickers yellow for a second and he rolls his eyes, “Can I not do nice things for you?” 

“No, but there’s always a catch with you. Especially with that ‘efficiency’ shit you’re all about.” 

They hold each other’s eyes, daring the other to back down. _Pot, meet kettle._

Nines’s jaw clenches and sighs, “I received several messages about how you keep disturbing the peace so I thought it would be beneficial for yours and others’ sake to visit.” 

“And?” 

“...and I wanted to speak with Fowler about coming back early.” 

Gavin claps his hands and beams with a smug grin on his face, “There it is!” 

Despite how annoyed Nines looks, his LED circles a lazy blue, and his eyes subtly grow soft at his partner’s show of triumph. The android shares Gavin’s delight and smirks before flicking a well-aimed pen cap right at his forehead. The bullpen’s relative quiet breaks into a chorus of Gavin’s swears as Nines retreats to make his way to their boss’s office to plead his case.


	2. Handsy Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands in public!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines has always been so hard for me to write bc he’s so refined and I am not lmao 
> 
> Also, I know this isn’t the first time they’ve held hands so let me have this please for my very gay and emotional heart

Friday (21:57) - November 17th, 2039

_Nines  
>> What are your plans for Saturday night this week? _

_Gavin  
>> u know damn well that i don’t do anything ever on my off days   
>> whats up _

_Nines  
>> There is a restaurant downtown that is serving dishes made for android consumption. I was hoping you would like to accompany me?   
>> My treat of course. _

_Gavin  
>> it better be ur treat, that shit probs expensive   
>> ill go with u why the hell not _

_Nines  
>> It’s a date then. :) _

_Gavin  
>> yea yea  
>> dont use emojis its creepy _

_Nines  
>> Whatever you say, Gavin.   
>> :) _

_Gavin  
>> stfu _

Nines leaned back to sink into the cushions of his living room couch, letting out a sigh he’d been holding in. The android was completely certain that with their new relationship, Gavin would accept his invitation to dinner but nevertheless, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that didn’t go away until he had read the confirmation. 

_Nervous,_ Nines reminded himself, _you were feeling nervous._

Despite being deviant for the past year, he still found it hard to pin down his exact emotions without a moment of dedicated thought. Nines had confided in his older brother about his lack of self-understanding, to which Connor also had similar issues despite his greater experience. 

_“Don’t feel bad, a lot of androids are still trying to find their way,” Connor comforted Nines with a pat on the shoulder and a smile, “Even humans struggle with this and they’ve had loads of time.”_

Nines smiled to himself at the memory but it was tight-lipped. Feeling Bad had been a prominent theme since the android’s awakening and a part of him wished all of it were simpler to deal with. It was easier to compartmentalize all the data in his memory bank from the dozens of cases he had worked on in the past year than to identify a single emotion. 

What Nines did know was this: he felt Good whenever he was with a certain foul-mouthed, unbelievably stubborn, and frustratingly attractive detective, and he wouldn’t change a single thing about him. 

>>>>>>>

In the short time when Saturday came around, Nines had picked up his predecessor’s habit of fidgeting much to his dismay. Instead of a coin, he was flipping his motorcycle’s keys around with his finger through the leather loop and catching them with a satisfying jingle. 

The android simply refused to acknowledge the steady rise of stress levels in his HUD during the walk to Gavin’s apartment building. It was inefficient to worry about the little creases in his shirt that he _knew_ weren’t there a second ago and if he had time, he’d go back home and change into something more decent- 

“Nines!” 

Hearing his partner’s voice knocked the wind out of Nines, causing him to almost flip his keys entirely out of his hand and into the street but thankfully caught himself just as Gavin met him halfway on the block. 

“You still drive that thing? Please tell me you got a helmet or I swear to god, I’ll sucker punch you all the way to the motorcycle store or whatever they call it these days.” 

As the human prattled on, Nines took in his appearance. He still wore that horrendous (but incredibly soft) leather jacket but a dark button-up replaced the usual faded t-shirt. Even his hair had a little more product in it to push it out of his eyes, speaking of which Nines needed to have a conversation with him about getting a haircut sometime soon. Even with his ever-present eye bags, Gavin looked healthy, _happy,_ as he continued lecturing him about the need for a helmet. 

“I assure you,” Nines tucked his keys away before taking his human’s hand, “I’m perfectly safe as long as I’m within the speed limit.” 

As predicted, Gavin’s mouth clicked shut as he stared at their interlaced hands, one flesh and the other white plastic as the synthetic skin retracted. Even in his brave actions, Nines felt like his entire body was going to overload with how much information was thrown at him whenever he touched his partner. Temperature, the calluses on Gavin’s fingertips from playing his guitar, his erratic heart rate, the raised scar on the inside of his palm from unknown origins, it was all so much, so _Gavin._ It was even more overwhelming to have his true form touched as the synthetic skin was almost like a layer of cushion; without it, the outside world’s sensations were almost too much for him. 

But with Gavin, his beautifully wretched and wonderful human, it was never too much. 

The android barely registered Gavin’s muttering about him being an idiot who sped through traffic like a bat out of hell and he couldn’t bring himself to argue, just to smile as warmly as his intimidating model would allow. 

“Let’s get going before we lose our reservation,” Nines squeezed and tugged his boyfriend’s hand to get them moving down the street. 

Gavin just nodded, pressing against the android’s side with a lowered head to hide his growing blush. Nines couldn’t help but smile wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Nines is very self-conscious about how he was designed to look mean/more intimidating than Connor


	3. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this one is a bit angsty bc its rainy today and I Felt Like It, sue me 
> 
> Again, Nines’ feelings of sex and attraction are based on Michelle’s HC of him being asexual and my own experiences with asexuality. I really tried my best to represent her ideas from posts first, then mine second because it is her version of Nines that I am absolutely in love with.

Amongst the upbeat tunes and the people in the bar, Nines was having what a CyberLife technician would call “a blue screen of death” moment. Otherwise commonly called a panic attack but he wasn’t really worried about the correct terminology with his HUD shoving unhelpful and conflicting prompts into his vision. 

_> >SEARCHING… ESCAPE ROUTES LOCATED   
>>BIO COMPONENTS #340 (LEGS) - LOCKED   
>>STRESS LEVEL - 85%... 86%... 87%... _

No matter how much Nines wanted to completely tear down every notification and run out the door ( _> >13 FOOT DISTANCE_), he couldn’t stop replaying the conversation he had overheard when trying to find Gavin at the bar. 

_“So you and Nines?” James Nook, a transfer officer that was the one of the gang’s friends back in the academy, asked as he leaned his elbows on the counter, away from their loud band of friends. He was the reason they were all there in the first place, a welcome home party that Chris insisted the detective partners should come._

_Gavin smiled into the lip of his beer before taking a swig, “Yeeeup, it surprised me too.”_

_“From what Chris and Tina were telling me, you guys were practically dating without each other really knowing it.”_

_The detective scowled, but the blush on his cheeks was unmistakable. Nines smiled to himself as he leisurely strolled up to where they were sitting, noticing how late it was getting and Chris desperately needed to get back home before Tina could put any more beers in him._

_Gavin grumbled under his breath as James laughed and asked, “How’s the sex? Can he even get it on? I know jack shit about androids.”_

_The small spray of beer from Gavin’s mouth as he coughed just barely missed the bartender (who seemed unfazed) before he turned a very real scowl to the officer, “Apparently you also know jack shit about stayin’ in your own business.”_

_“Oh c’mon, Gav,” James gave him a nudge with his elbow and the android could see how his face darkened ever so slightly, “You were the biggest slut back in the day, always kiss and tell with you.”_

_A beat followed before James’ eyes widened at Gavin’s lack of response, “You? Not climbing that tree yet? Damn, you haven’t gotten that old-”_

_“James, I swear to god if you don’t shut up right now, I will deck you in the face,” Gavin’s voice was strained, barely audible above the chatter and music._

It had been approximately 1.4 seconds since the conversation had fallen into silence and Nines was still stuck, the audio file playing on repeat and bouncing around like a lead ball in his mind. 

He wasn’t ignorant of the fact that Gavin has had personal affairs in the past. Nor was he blind; the detective was an objectively attractive person with his barely-there smirks and fascinating scars. His regular workout schedule also played into his favor, but it was an afterthought to Nines; Gavin’s physical appearance wasn’t what drew the android in. 

_> >GAVIN REED - EXPERIENCED IN SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS   
>>RK900 #313 248 317-87 - NO EXPERIENCE   
>>SOCIAL PROTOCOLS SEARCHING...   
>>30% CHANCE OF NEGATIVE FEEDBACK_

Nines blinked hard and rapidly, trying to clear the involuntary prompts that appeared in bright red type across his vision. 

He logically knew that that chance was lower, especially after Gavin’s confession of not going anywhere, that he didn’t care about all of the “bells and whistles.” 

But that didn’t stop the bubble in Nines’s chest from rising, ready to burst at any second because how could he really be sure? His supercomputer brain could run all of the diagnostics, all the statistics, and he still would come out with a small chance of Gavin leaving him because he wasn’t _complete._

Nines’s processors were so worked up, he didn’t even register the hands that gripped his biceps and pulled him towards the exit, away from the too-crowded space and into the alleyway. While he couldn’t feel temperature, the cold blast of the night air helped out his whirling fans that were desperately trying to keep him from overheating. 

“Nines, hey c’mon, get out of that thick head of yours,” The words were far away and warped, but they slowly got louder as his bio components cooled down. 

Once the last of his notifications in his HUD were flicked away, Nines found a very concerned detective standing in front of him, “Tin can, what is goin’ on? Your light is going crazy.” 

Gavin raised his hand to brush his fingers against the fallen hair but the android caught him by the wrist. The shocked and hurt look that darkened his partner’s eyes burned through Nines like a knife. 

“Nines-” 

“Am I enough for you?” Nines’s voice came out rushed and low. 

“What? Nines, of course, you’re enough,” The detective’s eyes flicking around, as if the answers were written somewhere 

“But what about your needs,” He didn’t care how much his voice was rising, how he could see how much his LED was flickering red in the low light of the alley, “I’m not- I can’t yet, I don’t think I could-” 

Nines’s face was suddenly grabbed between two very strong hands, the touch forcing his attention only on Gavin as he spoke, “Hey, _hey_. I’m never going to ask you for something I know you can’t give me because one, that would be fucking shitty, and two, I don’t need that for us to work.” 

“But you’ve had other people before me... “ 

“Yeah and none of them made me feel like _you_ do,” Gavin’s fingers caressed the strained lines on his partner’s face, causing him to lean into the touch, “Fuck, Nines, you have given me so much more than anyone I have had sex with and I couldn’t ask for more.” 

The android was so, so numb except for the hands on his face and he practically collapsed into Gavin for a tight hug. To keep himself from completely breaking in the human’s arms, Nines let his sensors take in every bit of information about Gavin as they could. The rough and worn fibers of his shirt, how he was in need of a haircut, his unique smell under a layer of beer and sweat, how his heartbeat was slowing as those hands rubbed circles into his back. 

As calm as Nines was becoming, doubt still plagued him. Gavin spoke up first, almost reading his mind, “And don’t fuckin’ worry about me, it's not like I’m going to die without gettin’ off. I’ve been single for a while y'know, I know how to take care of myself.” 

“Barely,” Nines muttered into his partner’s shoulder that started to shake with laughter. 

“Asshole,” Gavin held the android’s face once again so that their eyes met, his eyes impossibly soft, “Do you want to ditch this joint and go home? I was gonna tell you later but I grabbed some thirium ice cream at the store yesterday for you to try out. ”

_Home._ Nines felt like he was breaking all over again because how did this enigma of a man come into his life and completely ruin him in the best possible ways? All he could do was nod softly against those rough, scarred hands and let out an unnecessary breath he was holding. 

_Gavin, I’m home wherever you are._

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any issues in the writing, message me! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://thatfunkylesbianwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
